


These weary eyes will never rest, until they look in yours again

by dr_bella_vixen



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Hallucinations, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_bella_vixen/pseuds/dr_bella_vixen
Summary: Beca remembers seeing the flash of red hair running past her, even when she was alone in her room and Chloe remembers the little brunette sitting in the middle of the hall as she ran to her hiding spot.Except the two girls never met and maybe what they saw was just hallucinations.Or was it?
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	These weary eyes will never rest, until they look in yours again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back with another fic instead of finishing the ones I already have started.
> 
> You can follow me on insta and twitter @rivergreysbella. Not so much active on twitter but I try to post at least once a month on insta now.
> 
> Anyway I hope y'all enjoy :)  
> Don't be scared to leave comments/kudos!
> 
> And as always I didn't double check for spelling/typo. :)
> 
> Enjoy

The first time it happened, Beca was 4, she remembers playing with her doll alone in her room and catching a glimpse of red hair. The preschooler left her toys and followed the little girl who suddenly had appeared in her room.

Beca doesn’t remember much after that. She knows she followed the girl in a baby blue dress, but that’s about it. When she told her parents about it, they told her it was an imaginary friend, but Beca knew the girl was real.

As for Chloe, she remembers being gathered at a family event when she was 7, playing hide and seek with her brothers and cousins. The truth is, Chloe has always been friendly, and the Beale was a big family. There was multiple of children she didn’t know and still played with them, so she didn’t pay much attention to the little brunette as she ran past her. She does remembers searching for the girl after dinner, wondering why she didn’t play hide and seek with them.

When she mentioned it to her parents, they told her she must’ve hallucinated the scene, since all of her family members were either blondes or redheads. Chloe didn’t answer anything, but she knew the girl was real.

***

Not too long after the first sight, it happened for the second time. Beca was trying to sleep, she really was, but the storm outside terrified her and she knew her parents were arguing downstairs, so she tried to suck it up and be a big girl.

The 4-year-old tried to hold back her tears but failed miserably as the lightening outside created shadows on her bedroom wall.

“Are you okay?” a little voice asked.

Beca sat square in her bed meeting eyes with the same redhead she saw a few weeks prior.

“Who are you?” she asked.

The redhead bit her bottom lip nervously. “I’m not supposed to talk to strangers, but my name’s Chloe.”

Beca chuckled, her parents also taught her not to talk to strangers. “I’m Beca.”

“Beca…” Chloe started. “I have a cousin named Rebecca.”

“Not Rebecca!” she snapped “Just Beca.”

Chloe smiled at her. “Well are you okay?”

Beca sighed. “I’m scared of the storm.”

“You know.” Chloe started. “I have a brother who is a little bit tinier than you and when he gets scared of the storm, my mom always says, ‘Don’t worry Cole, the sound you hear are angels playing bowling in heaven’.”

Beca wiped her tears and smiled. “It’s less scary.” She answered.

Beca directed her eyes to the new lightning strike outside her window, she wasn’t scared anymore, at least not as much, but before she could say anything to her new friend, she was gone.

Chloe kept visiting her from times to times, for almost 2 years. Shortly after Beca’s 6th birthday the visions stopped, maybe after all her parents were right, maybe Chloe never truly existed.

***

When Beca was 10, her parents divorced. Her dad abandoned her, and her mom and moved to Atlanta to live with his new girlfriend. Beca cried a lot, growing up a daddy’s girl, being replaced so quickly by Sheila destroyed her. She wasn’t her dad’s priority anymore.

Already 4 years had passed since the last time she saw Chloe, and still, she couldn’t forget about her imaginary friend. Chloe had been the one for 2 years to hold her when she was scarred, or to distract her when her parents argued. 4 years without Chloe and she survived, but now she wanted her friend to be back.

Beca cried, again. She cried for her father who left her, she cried because she hated everything, and she cried because she missed Chloe. She wanted Chloe to wipe her tears and tell her a story to distract her, but no matter how hard she cried, the redhead never came back.

Chloe never forgot Beca either, she just assumed she had been a part of her imagination. The redhead was now 13 and had a boyfriend. Her first boyfriend ever, and Chloe could’ve sworn she was in love head over heels for little Thomas, or Tom, as most people called him.

Tom was 15, not something the Beales appreciated. Tom was very nice, don’t get them wrong, but they thought he was a little too old for their little girl. Chloe being the only girl was also not helping.

“But mom!” Chloe said arguing with her parents.

“Chloe Alexandra Beale, you are not spending the night over at your boyfriend’s, are we clear?” Mrs. Beale argued back. “Tom is 15 and you’re 13. He’s a teenage boy, we know them we have 3.”

“He’s only 2 years older than me!” She protested “It’s not fair Chris can sleep at his girlfriend’s and they’re 2 years apart!”

“Chloe.” Her dad started strictly. “We said no. End of the discussion.:

Chloe sighed annoyed. “Can I sleep at Aubrey’s at least; you know since I’m not allowed to do anything.”

Her parents shared a look. “Yes,” her mother started. “If her mother agrees, you can spend the night at Aubrey’s, but we have to leave early tomorrow, for your brother’s first communion.”

“I know, and I’ll be ready!” Chloe smiled, running towards her parents. “Thank you.”

Chloe ran upstairs to her room, opened MSN and texted Aubrey.

_**Chlo: Can you cover up for me?** _

_**Bree: Why?** _  
_**Bree: What’s going on?** _

_**Chlo: I told my parents I’m sleeping** _  
_**at your place but I’ll be at Tom’s.** _

_**Bree: Chloe…** _  
_**Bree: Don’t do anything stupid, ok?** _

_**Chlo: Awes!** _  
_**Chlo: You’re the best Bree!** _

Chloe packed her bags kissed her parents’ goodnight and walked to Tom’s. She knew lying was bad, but she wanted to spend the night at her boyfriend’s. Anyway, it’s not like they were gonna have sex, yes Chloe was a bit extreme, but she also had boundaries, and in no way was she ready to lose her virginity.

“Chloe?” she heard coming from behind her, making her turn around.

There was Beca, a scarf wrapped around her neck, puffy eyes and red nose. “Beca?”

Both girls couldn’t believe their eyes, after 4 years of not seeing each other, there they were. “What are you doing here?” Chloe asked, dropping her bag to the floor.

“Just clearing my mind.” Beca started “Where are you going?” She asked noticing the bag.

“My boyfriend’s.” Chloe said, before laughing at Beca’s face of disgust.

“Ew, boys are gross.”

“Not Tom.” Chloe answered quickly. “He’s literally the best.”

“Just be careful, boys don’t care about your feelings.” Beca started, before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Chloe picked up her bag from the snowy ground and decided to stick to what her parents thought she was doing and walked to Aubrey’s.

When her best friend asked her about her change of plan, she said her guardian angel kept an eye on her.

***

Chloe knew for a fact Beca was real, no 13 years old have an imaginary friend. She just didn’t know where Beca was from, or if she even was from this timeline, as crazy as it sounds. And even at 21, almost a full decade with no sign of the girl, Chloe still had hope. Hope to one day meet Beca face to face.

Beca on another hand stopped searching for Chloe, since the last time they saw each other she was 9. And even if she did search, they were too many Chloe in this damn world for them to actually find each other, and besides, Beca had way more important things to do.

Her dad had forced, yes forced, her to attend college. After almost 10 years out of her life, Francis Mitchell had decided to have a say in what his daughter did. So Beca was stuck in Atlanta at Barden’s University for the next 4 years of her life, or for the next year, if she got lucky.

Her dad had told her to join a group, just to try it out and if she still wanted to move to Los Angeles at the end of the year, he would pay the fees and help her move, and Beca knew exactly what her plan will be.

Well exactly no… But she knew she had to find a group to be a part of, and even with Barden’s large option of groups, nothing had caught her eyes as she made her way through the activities fair.

“Oh, what about her?” she heard from a far before a flyer was being pushed in front of her.

“Any interest in joining our a-Capella group?” A redheaded woman asked her.

“Right, so this is like a thing now?” Beca asked.

She heard about a-Capella, but it didn’t really amaze her. Sure, she liked to sing (to herself), but the idea of being in a group like this made her cringe, but also, she promised her dad she would try.

“So, are you interested?” the redhead asked, pulling Beca out of her thoughts.

Beca screamed internally. No, she wasn’t interested, this was lame but if she wanted to move to LA faster, she had to make sacrifices.

“Yeah…” she sighed.

“Awes.” The redhead said a big smile on her face.

“What’s your name?” the blonde standing next to her asked.

“Beca.”

The redhead’s head snapped up. “As in Rebecca?” The blonde asked again.

“No, just Beca.”

“See you at auditions Beca.” The blonde said before Beca left.

Chloe turned to her best friend as soon as the brunette was out of sight. “Do you remember that imaginary friend I had as a kid?”

“The one who kept appearing out of nowhere? Or as you called her _your guardian angel_.” Aubrey teased.

Chloe nodded. “Well I think we just met her.”

Aubrey looked at her confused. “Beca?” she paused. “I don’t think so Chloe, she looks a little too alternative for you.”

Chloe sighed, she knew that the Beca she just met was her Beca, the one she’s been dying to meet for almost half of her life.

***  
Beca thought it would’ve been crucial for the pair to mention that the audition song was ‘Since you’ve been gone’ by Kelly Clarkson, considering she didn’t practice the song. She thought of running away to be honest, anyway what were the odds of running into the blonde or the redhead on campus, considering the fact that she was not planning on attending her lectures, but before she could run away, the redhead spotted her.

“Oh wait! There’s one more!” she said enthusiastically as Beca was debating of running.

“Hi, I didn’t know we had to prepare that song.” She answered walking on stage.

“Oh, that’s okay.” The redhead said casually. “Sing anything you want.”

Somehow, the redhead reminded Beca of Chloe. Chloe her imaginary friend she hadn’t seen in years, the redhead pulled a memory out of Beca, a song to be exact, a song she thought she would’ve had forgotten.

“May I?” Beca asked reaching for the yellow cup, before emptying it on the desk.

Beca crossed her legs and sighed trying to remember best the song her friend taught her 10 years ago, sitting on her porch.

-

_“No Beca. It’s clap clap, tap tap tap, CLAP and then you move the cup.” A little Chloe said as Beca struggled to learn the moves._

_“It’s not fair Chloe, you’re almost 10, it’s hard for me.”_

_“You just have to focus; you’re getting distracted by literally everything.”_

_Beca sighed as she started the rhythm once again, messing it up once more, before throwing the cup away._

_Chloe laughed as she picked up her own cup. “Okay I’m gonna do the cup thing and you sing.”_

_Beca focused to stay on beat with Chloe as the claps and the cups set their rhythm. “You’re gonna miss me by my hair, you’re gonna miss me everywhere, oh…” Beca sung her eyes never leaving the bright pink cup in front of Chloe._

-

“You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone.” Beca finished, being pulled back to reality. When she looked up the redhead’s jaw was on the floor.

The redhead quickly looked over at the blonde who raised her eyebrows in surprise, making the redhead nod. Beca wasn’t really sure of what was happening, but she guessed it was a good sign.

“Chlo.” The blonde whispered loud enough for Beca to hear, pulling the brunette’s attention towards them. “Are you sure?” she asked.

“Aubrey I’m positive.” Chloe smiled, before glancing at Beca.

Beca didn’t hear the rest of the conversation, but she knew one thing. The Chloe she knew as a kid was real, and she thought she may be the redhead she just met. The brunette quickly packed her bag, she felt like throwing up, or dizzy, or maybe both.

She noticed Chloe walking towards her, but instead of facing her, she ran. She pushed past the redhead and ran home.

***

Seeing Chloe again was inevitable, seeing Chloe so soon could’ve been avoided. After throwing up her guts, Beca felt like shit and decided a shower could make her feel better, and truly it could’ve worked, except Chloe had no boundaries and busted in her shower.

Beca had her eyes closed enjoying the hot water running down her body, when she heard a shower curtain open. She didn’t think much of it considering the fact she was in a shower room. What really surprised her was hearing Chloe’s voice, coming from the inside of her stall.

“Why are you avoiding me?” Chloe asked, surprising Beca who pushed her out, closing the curtains hoping Chloe would get the hint.

Except she didn’t, considering the fact Chloe yanked it open once more. “CHLOE!”

The redhead didn’t move, still waiting for Beca’s answer. “At least close it behind you…” Beca said trying to cover up the best she could.

Chloe did as ask and closed the curtain. “Why are you avoiding me?” she repeated.

Beca bit the inside of her cheek, how the fuck do you explain this to somebody. Maybe Chloe doesn’t even remember her, or maybe Beca had just gone completely insane thinking that the Chloe she knew as a child ever existed.

“You remember me, don’t you?” Chloe asked breaking the silence.

Beca slowly nodded. “I remember you too.” Chloe paused. “Can I hug you?”

Beca’s eyes bulged out of her head, they were naked. “Dude no, get out!”

“What’s the last thing you remember? You were pretty young when it happened, like I don’t know 5? And the last time it happened you must’ve been around 10, right?” Chloe asked, ignoring what Beca had previously said.

“I can’t concentrate on anything you’re saying until you cover your junk.”

“Forget my junk, I’m curious!”

“Can you be curious after my shower?” Beca asked, already knowing Chloe would wait for her.

“Yeah, I can do that.” Chloe answered, not leaving the stall.

“Chloe.” Beca started. “Get out.”

Chloe gasped. “I’m so sorry!” she started “I’m pretty confident about all this, so I tend to forget.”

Beca chuckled. “You tend to forget not to enter random people shower?”

Chloe blushed. “You’re not a random person, you’re my friend. Just one I haven’t seen in a very long time.” She said before leaving Beca alone to shower.

About 5 minutes after leaving the stall, Chloe yanked the curtain open once again, almost giving Beca a heart attack. “Jesus Chloe!”

“Aubrey just texted me, gotta go, but we need to talk about us.” She said before leaving.

Beca swore Chloe would be the death of her, a woman who Beca thought didn’t exist until a few hours ago. But at the same time that woman used to be Beca’s best friend, the one she always turned to, and no matter how Beca tried to deny the fact she hated Barden, she was grateful because she found Chloe, and Beca’s 6 years-old heart was the happiest it has ever been. And although Chloe had no sense of personal space, Beca’s 18 years old heart was already growing for Chloe, even though she had no idea.


End file.
